


Nothing More

by QueenSeal



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Evanstan - Fandom
Genre: Hidden crush, M/M, Obsession, one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:45:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6299770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSeal/pseuds/QueenSeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's an emotional plane that Chris can't get off of, and at this point, he's not really sure he wants too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing More

**Author's Note:**

> It's late and all I could think of was sad Chris having a one sided attraction to Sebastian and this appeared. I'm sorry, it really sucks and has no plot whatsoever.

Chris really hates admitting to himself that he's in head first over his heels in love, with co-star Sebastian Stan. Every time he see's him, in person or on a video (and yes, he might stalk him on that front) but can't help noticing the light blue shine of his eyes, the glint of life behind his smile, the subtle misplaced hair and of course, the way he keeps jutting his tongue out. Caressing along his bottom lip; quick, but just enough to make Chris' throat tighten, his breath becoming ragged. 

Chris doesn't even know how his obsession became so... obsessive. The moment he met with Seb for The First Avenger he was gone, lost in those eyes. Time and time again they would meet up offset, go out for drinks with the cast and crew and every god damn time Chris had to come home and furiously beat his junk to relieve the warming pressure at his hips. God, he's like a horny high-school kid all over again. Just thinking about it now, makes Chris suddenly feel the all to familiar tightness in his pants, his breath gasping slightly as he imagines Seb, naked and laid out before him. His mouth open ever so slightly, his tongue slipping out, over Chris' own lips as he seals the kiss. Soft moans from both of them as Chris kneels atop Sebastian fully inside from behind as they work their way up to the climax. 

He sits, sprawled across the hotel's bed as his hand works himself up and down, two fingers inside him but no where near what he hopes Sebastian would be. His phone lays beside him on the sheets, a picture open to the most recent of Seb, taken by himself earlier today when they had a writers meeting. 

He climax's quickly, laying still on the bed as emotions course through him after such raunchy thoughts. Here he lays, completely lost within love for his friend who he knows cannot return it. He's stuck in an emotional plane that won't let him off but he's not sure if he even wants to leave at this point. With a heavy sigh Chris turns over and shuts off the light, wallowing in his own dark feelings.

XXX

It's Tuesday morning during the filming of The Winter Soldier, today's the day they film the final fight sequence between him and Seb. "It'll be a long day" his assistant had told him, saying he won't be done his shots till 2 am when they wrap for the day after starting at an early 6 am. He was glad when he learned he didn't have to be there till 9, a full two hours before Seb was due to be on. 

He really did love acting, his reasoning being that it allowed him to put on a mask of sorts, be someone else for a while. To become Captain Rogers, the super soldier of past times. Except the writers wanted an intimate fight between Steve and Bucky which didn't help because that meant seeing _him_ again, and working closely without all Chris' pent up feelings about how felt. 

Two long hours later he's brought to hair and makeup only to find Sebastian sitting there, ready to go.  
"Chris! How'd the epic jump go?" he asks, smiling like nothing as he checked himself out in the mirror. He responded with a monotone "good.", too lost at the soft curves around Sebastian's eye's, the crinkles when he smiled and the sharp point of his jaw as he talked. 

"Hey, Chris... You there?" Seb asked him, waving a hand in front of his face. He jumped up, shaking his head. 

"Oh! Sorry I'm just, ah, really tired" he lied, taking a sip of the coffee in front of him. 

Seb laughed, standing up. "Well you won't be so tired when you gotta throw me across the room. Just don't kill me if I accidentally grab your junk or something" he quipped, clapping Chris' shoulder as he sputtered out his coffee. He watched Seb walk away, blinking harshly at what just happened. 

"10 minutes, Evans!" the manager called. He sighed deeply, trying not too think too hard about Seb "grabbing his junk" right now. The last thing he needed was a boner during a close fight scene.  
Unfortunately, that's exactly what happened on both aspects. Not only did Sebastian grab his butt several times when picking him up, but they did 13 takes total on the scenes when he has to lay Bucky over top of him. Sebastian did not make matters better when their crotches accidentally touched when he went to throw a punch and only just smiled at Chris, raising his eyebrow. 

4 agonizing hours later, he rushed himself to the bathroom during the break opening his dark blue trousers to relieve the tightening pressure from his dick. He had to be quick and silently worked himself up to a fast orgasm, thankfully not getting anything on the outfit. Damn what was this adorable brunette turning him into? A fallen mess, is what is turns out to be.

5 months later and Sebastian has a girlfriend, that Chris know's is just a fling but that only helps his fantasies of Sebastian being attracted to _him_. One day he hopes, maybe. But he can't move on, even if it's almost evidently clear that Sebastian is straight and see's Chris as nothing more than a friend. Nothing more than a co-worker and friend.


End file.
